Eres Mía
by Usako-Hibiki
Summary: Terry busca su felicidad...


Eres mía  
(Alejandro Sanz)  
  
No sé por qué vine, pero ahora que la veo desde lejos, no sé qué hacer...  
si de mí dependiera, me la raptaría y desapareceríamos juntos...  
La mirada del joven actor era muy triste, el verla de lejos lo había dejado  
destrozado... tal vez esa fue la razón o tal vez su inconsciente lo  
traicionó, o simplemente el destino, pero caminó sin mirar hacia donde iba  
y se topó frente a frente con su adorada pecosa.  
Ella no supo qué decir, el amor de su vida estaba enfrente... sus pies  
comenzaron a temblar y no sabía que decir.  
Él, por su parte, solo acertó a saludarla...  
Hola, Candy, ¿cómo estás?  
B... b... bien... - mirándolo fijamente - Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?  
Yo...  
Yo estoy aquí otra vez, ensayando una nueva despedida.  
Aquí, animándome a dar el primer paso de mi huída.  
solo quería verte de lejos... pero supongo que mi subconsciente me jugó una  
mala pasada... no quería entrometerme en tu vida, pecosa...  
No importa, me gustó verte...  
Candy... - la miró con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Te extraño, Candy! Vente  
conmigo, por favor... caminemos juntos por un rato...  
Yo... está bien...  
Esa tarde, Terry y Candy recordaron viejos tiempos, caminaron por la plaza  
como si solo ellos existieran... rieron y disfrutaron el uno del otro, pero  
todo momento acaba y este no sería la excepción...  
Candy, yo... quédate un poco más... - él se acercó y le acarició su rubia  
melena - no me apartes de ti...  
Terry, yo...  
Sin presionar la situación y sin que nadie se los prohibiera, se acercaron  
lentamente... sus ojos se fueron cerrando y sus bocas se fueron acercando.  
El aliento de sus bocas comenzó a confundirse y el ansiado beso no se dejó  
esperar. Terry se sentía en el cielo, su voluntad se hacía cada vez más  
pequeña y su deseo aún más grande... solo quería tener a su pecosa por  
siempre a su lado...  
Candy, vente conmigo esta noche...  
Terry, yo... no sé... eso está mal...  
¿Acaso no sabes que mi corazón es tuyo desde la primera vez que te vi?  
¿Acaso no me amas?  
Terry, yo... jamás he dejado de hacerlo, te amo... - sus ojos se llenaron  
de lagrimas - iré contigo, aunque sea por una noche...  
Esa noche, Candy y Terry cruzaron la ciudad, para llegar a una pequeña  
cabaña asentada en un bosque junto a un lago...  
¿Cómo sabías de esta cabaña?  
Es mía... la compré hace algún tiempo, la uso cuando vengo a verte desde  
lejos... cuando te miro desde la distancia, solo para saber que sigues viva  
y tan hermosa como siempre...  
Terry...  
La joven solo atinó a sonrojarse... por su parte, Terry, se acercó a ella y  
la tomó entre sus brazos... lentamente y en silenció la llevó hacia la cama  
mientras la besaba con pasión...  
Colgado de tu melena, atado a ti por cadenas, de ti, por ti;  
maldito deseo.  
Mi voluntad envenenas, llenas de mi existencia, de ti, por ti;  
no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no,  
pero eres MIA, tan fuertemente MIA,  
Que hasta me siento un ser injusto y egoísta.  
Esa noche, se amaron hasta caer agotados en los brazos de Morfeo, se amaron  
y se olvidaron de todos los problemas y obligaciones que los acongojaban...  
ahora eran sólo ellos...  
La mañana llegó, los rayos solares comenzaron a iluminar e rostro de la  
joven, la cual solo atinó a acomodarse hacia otro lado para evitarlos... en  
cambio, el joven despertó al sentirla tan cerca. Sonrió al verla cerca, al  
verla tan suya, tan hermosa, ahora eran uno...  
buenos días, princesa...  
¿MMMM? - despertando - buenos días, mi dulce príncipe...  
Candy...  
Shhhhhh... no hables ahora, solo disfrutemos el momento...  
Una vez más se amaron y más tarde, como es natural en estas situaciones, la  
tragedia empañó todo lo bueno, ya que llegó el tiempo de decir "adiós"  
Candy... yo... no puedo... por favor... quería lograr alejarme de ti, pero  
no puedo... quédate conmigo, hablemos con Susana... ella entenderá... Todos  
lo harán... nuestro amor es evidente, tú te pagas sin mí... yo me convierto  
en una piltrafa humana sin ti...  
Pero quería decirte un hasta siempre  
y, sin embargo he suplicado: quédate siempre a mi lado,  
los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo.  
Yo, que ensaye mi discurso y de memoria lo sabia,  
hoy frente a ti, me quedo en blanco y las frases se me olvidan.  
Candy solo lo miró con ternura... esta vez haría lo correcto, debía aceptar  
la proposición de su adorado actor. Sólo con una mirada, solo con una  
sonrisa, él lo supo... ella se quedaría con él... Aunque para eso tuvieran  
que desaparecer del mapa, él lograría que el deseo de ambos se cumpliera...  
Por el momento, era necesario volver al mundo real, enfrentar a todos  
aquellos que no querían su felicidad, sino que más bien, destruirlos para  
siempre. Pero a través de sus besos, el olvido puede ser posible... para él  
solo le basta mirarla y besarla...  
Me miras y me terminas,  
me rindo cuando suspiras, por ti, por ti;  
y otra vez me ganas.  
Vuelve a engancharme tu risa,  
me atrapas en tu camisa, en ti, en ti.  
Me pueden tus labios, me pueden tus labios.  
Mientras caminaban por el callejón cerca del departamento de ella, él supo  
que el que ella estuviera a su lado para apoyarlo y solo a veces, no sería  
suficiente, por lo que en ese lugar escondido, se lo dijo...  
Candy, cásate conmigo...  
Terry, yo...  
Por favor, sabes que sin ti no puedo... sin ti me muero... anoche me quedó  
muy claro, sin ti mi vida está vacía, no tiene sentido... después de tan  
grande entrega, no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti...  
Yo... tampoco... ahora sé que no podré sobrevivir sin ti... ahora sé, que  
mi vida se detuvo en el momento de aquel adiós, en aquel día cubierto de  
nieve...  
La nieve... como la odié... solo me hacía recordar ese día, pero ahora, si  
me dices que sí, yo...  
¿Acaso no me entendiste? Quise decir que sí... sí me casaré contigo...  
Y te quiero MIA, profundamente MIA,  
Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida.  
Siempre tan mía, intensamente mía,  
aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía, ir los dos juntos  
Por la vida, contra el resto del mundo  
Con gran alegría, el joven actor tomó ente sus brazos a la joven y la alzó  
por los aires dándole vueltas y riendo como un loco, porque ahora ya nada  
importaba... solo serían ellos contra el resto del mundo y juntos...  
vencerían...  
FIN 


End file.
